All American Boy 2
by WritersInc
Summary: Continuation to All American Boy?fan fiction. Here is the link: /s/4370998/1/All-American-Boy All American Girl from David's POV. Enjoy!:D
1. Chapter 11 My mind is exploding

I don't think I had been this disappointed, angry and tired in my whole life.

I still can't believe that Sam, among all the people I know, invited me to this damn party just to make her crush who is also her sister's boyfriend jealous. To top it off, he is the type of guy I consider jerk-like.

I got a strong gut feeling that he and myself aren't going to be on good terms anytime soon.

Like that even matters.

Sam made it absolutely clear that she _like_ liked him and despite all those wonderful times I thought she might have fallen for me, I was wrong. She never liked me that way! But, I can't seem to convince myself to not like her.

"Well, thanks for coming with me." Her voice sounded gravelly and unlike her usual self.

"I'll walk you up." Even though she didn't share my intentions, I still have some feelings left for her and I would love to get rid of them, once and for all. Hopefully after talking to her, I might stop liking her and get a full explanation on whatever happened just now.

"You know, you really had me fooled Sam." I said calmly, trying not to sound too angry, suppressing all the emotions in my confused mind and heart.

She turned her head around and looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language:

"I did? How?" a questioning look plastered on her face.

How can this girl who happened to save my dad aka the president from an assassin be so dense? And I thought she was the sensitive artistic type. Maybe I was wrong.

"I thought you were different. You know, with the boots and the black and all of that. I thought you were really…. I don't know. The genuine article. I don't know you were doing it all to get a guy." I tried my best to sound cool and collected instead of jealous and enraged. I was pouring my soul out and hoping that she would tell me whatever's in her heart too.

I mean you can't blame a guy for wishing that his crush likes him back. It's a natural phenomenon.

For once in my life, I actually sound like a Science geek.

Oh, whatever.

To be honest, my world was falling apart at that moment. I hated to be mean to her and all, but I did have some pride left.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and met my eyes. While squinting them due to the harsh light, she asked me those four words that made me really annoyed with her.

Did she even pay attention to whatever that is happening around her?

Clearly, no.

"Well, isn't that it?" She looked like she was really confused.

"I mean, wasn't that why you asked me to the party, too? It had nothing to do with wanting to help your friend feel like she fit in. You were using me to make that Jack guy jealous." Being a politician's son definitely has it benefits.

Thanks to all the practice I had, I can easily master the art of not showing how I feel on my face.

Those words might have scratched her heart, but as the person saying them, I felt like my heart had been smashed into tiny pieces.

"I was not!" You know what Sam, I am tired, tired of arguing.

Her face was flushing like mad and I am guessing she didn't tell the truth.

"David, that's… I mean, that's just ridiculous." But of course Sam, you sure did act like you just think of him as a friend.

"Is it? I don't think so." That moment, I sounded like my dad when he is very busy and telling to go mind my own business.

I didn't like how I sounded.

Time was passing by rather slowly and every second was as painful as continuously stabbing me in the chest with a knife.

We finally reached the front door of her house. Just a few hours ago, I was so happy to be there. I was so excited to meet her parents and go to this party with her.

Now there's nothing left. Emptiness spread like cancer throughout my body.

I looked down at her with a poker face and said my last words to her:" It's too bad. I really thought you weren't like any of the other girls I know."

It was true.

Most girls act like Kris Parks around me only because I am the president's son.

If I were not related to the president, I would just be a geeky artist bullied by everyone else.

"Good night." I felt like that is the most appropriate way to end our awkward conversation and return to reality. She didn't like me and she lied to my face about the whole Jack thing.

I turned around swiftly and walked back to the car.

I felt her stare at my back and forced myself to not turn around. I didn't want to give her false hope or anything like that.

I just need a good night's sleep and I will be alright again in the morning, hopefully.

Sweet dreams, David.


	2. Chapter 12 Sam, Sam

**A/N Hey there! Sooooo sorrrryyyyyy for making you guys wait for such a long time. I know, I am a bad fan fic writer. But I am here to deliver good news though. I finished reviewing my early first draft and have rewritten all the chapters! Sorry again for making you guys wait. But thanks so much for the follows and views. I am so happy I decided to speed up my writing. Thank you so much.**

 **P.S This is klnda a short chapter that isn't in the book. The long chap is the next chap and I will try to get the whole story up ASAP.**

 **P.P.S I write with pen and paper, so...**

I was wrong and stupid.

But, I guess that makes me more of a normal teenage boy. As far as I know, being the first son and having Secret Service agents follow you everywhere you go definitely doesn't save you from heartaches and girls you have a crush on who doesn't like you back.

Yes, I haven't gotten over Sam. Not yet. And I admit that I do miss her tons and I do like her a lot.

But I know that all my feelings are pointless. She probably just wants to be friends with me at most. At my current situation, I am somewhat in the shock and denial stage as in the 7 stages of grief. Though I would name it the 7 stages of heartbreak if I were to.

Everyone would most likely think that I am acting way too sentimental regarding this issue, but tell that to a boy who kind of got rejected by his first crush. I am trying not to sound too pathetic and like a loser, but my heart just won't listen to my brain. No matter how many times I tell my heart to shut it.

To be honest, after that terrible episode, I had a lot of sleepless nights with me staring at the ceiling, thinking about not thinking about her, then getting out of bed to draw snippets and random memories of her: her eyes, her smile, the colour of her lips, her hair. To me, she is as beautiful as Gwen Stephanie, the person I formerly think of as the most beautiful lady in the whole wide world. I just wish the real Sam would smile at me or laugh at silly jokes. How I wish we could be together.

To avoid thinking about her most of the day, I did try to go on with my life, i.e going to school, painting, drawing, listening to music (rock music especially) and I even started listening to sad and sentimental songs, which is completely not normal for someone like me. I don't even know why I found some of those heart break songs the tiniest bit relatable. Maybe I am just really weird.

Deep down I know that I have no other choice than to conceal my feelings for her of which she obviously doesn't return and just try to be friends with her, since I can't be furious with her forever, that is simply too rude and everyone would figure out about our little argument, which will make things even more awkward and complicated. But most important of all, I really miss talking to her and just being near her.

For God's sake, I know nothing about romance and relationships. Art is the only thing I am good at.

Oh and breaking my own heart.

Hopefully, not Sam's heart too.

I know I will suffer from a bit of a heartache, but at least her presence is going to help me minimize the pain. At least for now.

So all is good and I am ready to make amends with her.

Stay strong, David.


	3. Chapter 13 International Festival of the

International Festival of the Child

There she was, looking stunning and gorgeous in a dress, talking animatedly to some grown-ups.

I walked over to her discreetly, eyes never peeling away from her. It was as if all the time in the world stopped and spotlights are beaming at her.

She was holding a cup of 7-Up in her left hand and took a sip of her drink.

I stood there, about 5 metres away from her and just stared at her. It wasn't because I was nervous or afraid of talking to her. Instead, I simply just want to stare at her face, memorizing her stunning smile.

After a while her gaze accidentally met mine and she immediately spat a mouthful of 7-Up at the man beside her who gave a disgusted look.

Did she really despise me to the point that she doesn't even want to see me?

I know she doesn't like me in romantic way, but was I really that bad of a person to her that night? Maybe we weren't meant to be friends after all.

Wait! Did her face really light up at the sight of me? I swear her whole face glowed up when she saw me.

And she is blushing while staring at me: her whole face the exact colour of a ripe tomato.

Is it possible that…

Stay cool, dude. Don't jump into conclusions easily. Maybe she just feels guilty or embarrassed.

I took a deep breath as if I was going to dive underwater and needed all the oxygen I can get before speeding up my walk towards her.

Her eyes were glued to me the whole time and she looked really surprised.

Ahhh…. She looks so beautiful up close. Not that I never notice that.

I gathered up all the courage I could find and gave her a "let's forget everything and make up" smile.

"So, how are you doing?" I hope that she is not mad at me.

"I am fine." She said, a little too fast.

I got a feeling that she isn't feeling fine at all.

We talked about some stuff I can't seem to recall, but none of them important.

I just played along and tried not to sniff at her like an idiot.

She smells like paradise, like strawberries with a bunch of other fruits and lavender.

I should have expected the arrival of a thunderstorm as it was way too perfect of a night.

After the Beaux Arts Trio Concert, My dad aka Mr. President introduced Sam to the musicians as the U.S teen ambassador and as the girl who saved his life.

"Apparently there is some disagreement over which entry to the art contest best represents American interests."

Oh no! That was not good. I immediately knew that Sam was going to have a political debate with him then and there.

"There is no disagreement." she said in an authoritive tone. I know Sam won't give up until she gets what she wants, but my dad is not someone to argue or even mess with.

Whatever his say is _is_ the final decision.

No arguments can be made, no explanations should be made.

The end of the case.

The conversation was heating up, but I still don't get why my dad even bothers to discuss all of this with Sam when the final decision's been made.

"Are you personally acquainted with the artist, or something?' he asked with a flat tone.

"No, I don't know her," she pauses and adds" But I know her painting is the best."

"In your opinion," he sounds a bit impatient, probably tired of arguing with Sam, which is definitely not helping him improve his image as the President of this nation.

Then, as expected, he turned away from her and moved over to talk to his guests; our guests. I recalled how I was just forced to be super polite and greet them earlier.

Somehow, they are our guests, but they feel more like strangers to me.

I was just doing my parents a favor by being the "host".

Well, a host has to make all of his guests feel welcomed, including girls who just argued with the President of the U.S.A on a small matter.

I walked over to her silently, planting my feet softly on the carpet.

"Sam," I called her name.

She looked like she was in a trance and was stuck in time.

She blinked several times and was wide-mouthed when she set her gaze on me.

She actually looked pretty adorable then and there, which made me want to take her picture so badly.

"Come o." I spoke with my most gentle voice and ushered her out of the Vermeil Room and back to our hang-out spot where we had hamburgers that night.

She moved to sit on a chair and was lokking pretty glum.

Sometimes I really don't know her. She seems to have multiple personalities and identities that I can't seem to get a grasp of all of them.

"Sam." I approached her slowly, said her name carefully.

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean, I know it is to you, But it's not, you know, life and death." I didnn't want to hurt her, but someone's got to let her know that.

"I realize that." She said.

A wave of relief hit my heart.

"But it's still wrong,"

Oh no.

"Probably. But, you have to understand. There's a lot of stuff we don't necessarily know about that they have to consider." I told her gently, hoping to convince her.

"Like what?" she sounded a little mad and frustrated. "My choosing the painting is going to compromise national security? I don't think so." Her tone is now very sarcastic.

Damn it. She is way too clever for my clumsy explanations.

I should have already knew that she was a girl with strong opinions when she skipped Susan Boone's art class after joining her first class as she accused her of suppressing her creativity and imagination.

How on Earth am I going to convince her?

My tie was seriously choking me at occasions like this. I felt the need to take in more oxygen to think straight.

I grabbed my tie and undid it.

Try harder, Dave.

"Maybe they just want a happy painting. You know, one that shows the United States in a positive light."

"That's not what the contest is about."

I know. But can I do? What can we do? Mr. President has the authority and power to decide, not her; not even me.

I was so obsessed with my thoughts I only managed to catch her last line." But this is America for crying out loud. I thought we were guaranteed freedom of speech."

I sat down at the arm of her chair and nodded as I said" We are. "

It's just that there are boundaries to it.

"Right. All except the teen ambassador to the United Nations." Her tone was upsetting enough I don't need to look at her face to know that she must be frowning really hard. But she is making a big deal of it.

"You have freedom of speech." I keep wanting to tell her that I like her and you know, I want to be friends with her again. But I am afraid that she will shut me out and never talk to me again. So I decided on letting her make the first move, that is if she wants to be friends.

I don't know if she got the message though, she still looked as if she tasted something sour.

"Do you think you can talk to him, David?" I am starting to get a little bit tired of keeping up with her.

I know too well that if he won't listen to her, the chances of him listening to me is pretty slim. So I had no choice but to reject her suggestion in a polite manner.

But she still refused to understand nor actually think about all the stuff I mentioned and made a even bigger deal out of the problem by mentioning Jack's name.

I know that she is irritated, but for God's sake, I am kind of pissed off too.

I dislike it when people compare me to others. David, you need to be better in your studies like whoever, try to be like whoever.

I am really annoyed by her comparing me to other guys, especially guys like Jack. I don't even know what she sees in that guy who is obviously a complete and total jerk. He acts as though he is merely ten.

I guess I was wrong then, we can't even be normal friends when we have this much to argue about.

As the gentleman I was forced to be, I had to end this argument at some point, so I zipped up my mouth and walked away.

It was a little painful leaving her alone like that, but I don't want to make things worse that it currently is.

This might be very well our last friendly and spontaneous rendezvous.


	4. Chapter 14 The Interview

I grabbed the remote control on my bed and switched on my private TV.

I had to watch Sam's exclusive interview with Candace Wu, somehow.

It's kind of like bidding my farewell to her, in a way.

Yep, I am giving up already. No point wasting too much time on a girl when she clearly doesn't want to be friends with ya'.

Oh my!

She stood up to my dad!

She stood up to the President of the U.S.A who refused to let her choose the painting that she thought was the best!

That is pretty damn amazing for a human being since he doesn't even care to listen to the pleas of his own son since he became the Man.

It was a relief seeing how innocent and cute she acted despite our argument.

Thank God I didn't break her heart or something.

Oh, they are sawing her cast off.

I don't really know what is going on Sam's mind. At times, she seems Ok, but then she starts to act crazy.

I feel the edge of my lips curve gently into a smile.

"So Samantha," I don't know why Candace has a secretive smile on her face. "There's been some rumors." But I guess I will figure that out pretty soon enough.

What on Earth?! Why am are there footages of me on TV? And why on Earth am I featured in Sam's interview?

Oh no! This is not to get back at me, is it?

No, she is not that kind of girl. She won't do something like that.

As the cameras roll back to Candace, she asked Sam the most bizarre question I have ever heard in my life. "Is it true that you and the first son are an item?"

That's obviously not true! She likes Jack.

But how did people even spread that out?

Yes, I do like her. But only a lucky few know about my true feelings.

And she doesn't like me the least, which is kind of weird regarding the situation that there would be rumors about us being a couple.

Her face reddens immediately on TV and here is her answer:" Well, Ms. Wu," she said carefully and slowly," let's put it this way; I'd like it to be true. But whether or not he feels the same way, I don't know. I think I might have screwed it up."

Wait.

What on Earth?!

Did she just admit to the world wide whole and everybody that is watching the interview that she likes me?

I mean, seriously?

But I thought she didn't want to be friends.

Wait.

This can't be a trick right? To get back at me or something.

I am hoping, but I am scared that all of this is a big fat joke; that she will say:' Oh, don't you know, David, I was only joking with you. Did you take it seriously?"

Well, we will see how it turns out.


	5. Chapter 15 The Confession

"Do you see this skull?" Susan held up a cow skull with both hands though I had no idea where she got that skull from.

"All the colors of the rainbow are in this skull…." That is exactly why I like Susan. She can see a lot of stuff out of what appears to be nothingness to most of us.

It was really difficult, trying not to stare at her or even peek at her, just in case she thinks I am weird or something else.

I tried very hard to not think about today, about what I will say to her. But, surprise, surprise I still thought hard and was nervous about going to Susan Boone's for the first time on forever.

Oh, Joe manages to steal some of her hair again! I bet he is attracted to her just like I am except I like her as a whole, not just her shiny hair.

Well, a glance won't hurt anyone right?

I stole a quick glance at her. But one glance was enough to satisfy my hunger to talk to her for the time being.

She still looked like the time we first met.

All black, those boots, her expression.

Maybe she didn't do it all just to get a boy. Maybe she was just as confused as I was.

And then it hits me.

I have to know how she really feels about us. I mean, I know she sort of told the whole world that she likes me, but I still want to her those words from her directed to me, for me to listen.

But, I can't just ask her like that in front of everyone and I am desperate to know how she feels because I am terrible at understanding people, especially girls.

How exactly am I going to do it? She is obviously no mind reader.

Reader…

That's it! I will simply write her a note.

I tore a strip of paper from the last page of my sketchbook, wrote her a simple note, aim that piece of paper at her lap and threw it.

She was absolutely caught in her drawing and immediately jumped away when that note landed on her lap, a little further than intended.

Her expression was priceless. It is a hundred times funnier than the first time Joe plucked some of her beautiful hair. Speaking of which, she must have thought that she was attacked by Joe again or something.

I can be a bad boy when I want to, I guess.

Without a second glance, I quickly hunched my back and pretended to be super busy with my drawing.

A little smile escaped my lips.

At the very corner of my eyes, I watched her open up the paper and read what I have written neatly with a black pencil: _Friends?_

There was a sudden silence and no movement. Sam seemed to be thinking and debating on what to write.

I am starting to get nervous. What if I was wrong this whole time? What if she didn't like me? What if it were like a silly joke?

I had to force not be panic or run away from the studio.

Just stay calm, David.

Moments later, I hear the sound of paper being torn right next to me and the girl who stole my heart wrote something I was still kind of shocked to read: _No. I want to be more than friends._

She actually admitted it to me. Just like that!

My tensed shoulders dropped and I was visibly happier.

I grabbed a pencil, twirled it around slightly and thought of how I should reply.

I decided to ask her about him, since the topic Jack was involved in all of our recent fights and I didn't want a repeat of those frustrated moments.

I surely didn't expect her to reply with a "Jack who?".

I breathed in gently, trying not to sound breathless. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath for a time.

Well, since Sam did confess her true feelings, I guess I should too.

At the back of the last note, I drew a tiny little heart with my pink colored pencils.

I aimed it at her lap and threw it towards her; sending my love for her.

What can I say, I have the mind and soul of an artist. I love to draw, even at moments like this.

I decided to not take sneaky glares at her anymore and what her reaction.

She still seemed shocked to receive that note. Probably thinking that I was going to end the conversation there.

Slowly, she opened the piece of paper.

She stared at my drawing for ages, eyes wide like she couldn't believe it and finally that heart-warming smile. I have never in my life, seen such a sincere smile, other than my mother's.

If I were made of ice, I would have melt away already. But even so, some people are worth melting for.


	6. Chapter 16: The End for Now

I still can't believe that she loves me!

This all feels like a vivid dream, a too-good-to-be-true dream that I am afraid when I wake up, I will feel pained.

The past few weeks had been filled with so much drama and problems I had been considering locking myself up in my bedroom and keep on drawing and making art until the day I die, so that I won't have to face the world again.

But C'est la vie, such is life and besides I have to get out of the comfort of my own room to meet Sam.

Surprisingly, she didn't wear black. Sam wore a light blue suit that matches her lovely eyes.

I told her about my opinion and she blushed slightly. Talk about cutesy.

The award ceremony took place in front of the official White House Christmas tree that we have annually. This year, Sam helped with the decorations and was rather amazed to see the ginormous Christmas tree.

Sam stood beside my dad as he praised Sam for her bravery and sacrifice yadda yadda. I didn't pay attention to his super long speech even when I know that I should.

But I couldn't help but stare at Sam after I noticed that her glare was lingering on me.

I gave her a broad grin and I could almost see the silent smile in her eyes, glistering in the light.

The Medal of Honor was placed on Sam's neck and there was a burst of applause from everyone present.

Well, she had in fact save the President of the U.S.A.

They stood upright and posed for a few official pictures. I bet Sam is going to make it to tomorrow's headline.

Despite all the people in the room, my eyes are glued to hers and we seem to only see each other in this huge room. Everyone else seems to be fading away.

I waited patiently for her, not seeming to mind watching her. She is so beautiful to me I don't want to tear my eyes away from her.

When the flashing of the cameras finally stopped, I walked over eagerly to her. She smiled as she waited for me to walk to her.

Instead of giving her a friendly hug like I am supposed to, I gave her a gently peck on the cheek. I couldn't resist it, and by the way, I think the whole world realizes that we are seeing each other, so there's nothing wrong in doing so.

Since everyone was busy introducing themselves to another and chatting away, nobody will realize that we are gone.

I told her to come with me.

And she said," Okay."

Great. Step one completed.

I gave her my right hand and she held onto it tightly.

We have held hands about ten to twenty times now, but the electrical shock passing through my body when we do that is still there.

I pulled her forward swiftly and lead her to the room we once had burgers and argued over the painting competition.

I had been waiting for this day to come, to show her my latest masterpiece.

A plus sign was carved between our names along with a tiny heart.

Now it said:

David

Sam

"So what do you think?" As stupid as it sounds, I was worried that she might think that it is lame or childish or something, since I am not a romantic and don't know how to be one.

"It's lovely! Thanks, Dave." She have me a gorgeous smile and seem to genuinely like it.

This was random, but I still playfully asked her," Is it too much to ask for a kiss in return?" I hope I don't sound like a guy who likes to take advantage of girls.

Oh, get over yourself, David! Sam likes you for who you are. Quit worrying like an idiot.

"Sure." She gave me a cheeky smile before taking my left hand and gently kissed the top of it like how they do in the olden days.

Then, she giggled furiously and I ticked her side.

"Stop it! Stop it Dave. Please…"Sam is the only one that calls me Dave in this whole world and I love it. It's like her secret code name for me. I am thinking about giving her a code name too, but I still working on it.

"Let me rephrase myself, kind sir. Is it too much to ask for a tender kiss on the lips, instead of my hand?" I asked in a somewhat girly, high pitched voice.

She laughed quietly before holding my face with her warm hands and gently touched her lips to mine.

That electrical pulse is ever growing I might just get electrocuted by Sam and touching her.

She was tiptoeing in order to reach my lips.

I hunched my back slightly to make her job easier.

Instead of letting my arms hand awkwardly beside me, I wrapped them around Sam's waist, pulling her closer to me.

There we were, completely lost in the other. Sam's lips on mine, her gentle fingers on my face, my hands on her waist, we are tangled in each other. We have each other memorized.

I like her and she likes me.

That is enough.

For now.

I am not hoping for more. She is the most I can have and I don't mind spending time with her.

Though there are and will be times I just want to kiss her and times I simply want to argue with her; I am truly fine with that.

Love isn't living in a fairy tale dream, to love is reaching out to your loved ones, holding their hand and walking through thunderstorms together.

And I love her.

The end

 **Sorry. I can't add the plus sign and tiny heart.**

 **That is the end of the series.**

 **And I am grateful that you are willing to read this. Thank you. I can't express how it feels to have people around the globe read one tiny story I written. Thanks. I don't know if I will ever write a second story. But at least I am done with one. I liked David's character though you might realize that he becomes more playful towards the end. I like playful and funny relationships that's why. Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I will write something new and better than before. Bye!**


End file.
